The Forest Ranger (on hold)
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: A 15 year old earth pony called Green Forest has been a orphan ever since he was 3 and wants to get his revenge on the beast that made him a orphan.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my cave I lived in in the Everfree forest. I have been living there ever since that dreaded day. I am a 15 year old earth pony that has a forest green body and a golden mane and tail, my cutie mark is a tree in the middle of a Red plus. I remember getting my cutie mark on that very day that everything went wrong and I remember it because I couldn't let it go. It was my 3rd birthday and my entire family was there. My sister, rose, my father, oakly, and my mother, summer. We were all having a fun time at our cabin near the everfree forest and we never had to worry about any animals or deadly animals bothering us. While we were having fun there was a knock at the door. My father went over to see who it was and he screamed. When me, my sister, and mom went to see what was wrong we found a blood trail leading outside and we could still hear father screaming for us to run away before his screaming stopped suddenly. We were all worried and scared. When mom closed the door and locked it there was a loud thud at the door. When mom looked out the window a large beast made of wood was trying to get in. we all screamed and before mom could move away from the window the beast broke through the window and grabbed mom. She yelled at us to run and me and my sister ran as fast as our little hooves could take us. Mom was screaming but when we only got about 50 feet away from the house her screaming suddenly stopped and then we saw the creature running after us so we started to run again. While running I noticed that my sister wasent beside me so I started to go back and look for her when I heard her scream and then suddenly stop. I looked at where the scream came and then the beast jumped out of a bush and started to run at me. I started to run back to the cabin and I hid in the closet. For a little while I heard nothing but scratching comeing from the door. I then started to hear shouts and the scratching stopped and suddenly the door opened to reveal about 3 stallion unicorns holding torches and pitchforks. When they saw me they were worried for me. The stallion that opened the door picked me up from the closet and they took me out of the cabin towards the town. When we reached the town alot of other ponys were looking at them and didn't notice me until a few came up to see what he was holding. We reached a big house and the stallion holding me put me down and asked me to stay here as he went inside. The other 2 stallions told the other one that they were leaving and they left. I put my head up to the window and I heard the stallion talking to a mare. I could hear what he was saying and I couldn't believe what was happening. This was a orphanage and he wanted me to stay here until I was all grown up. When he and the mare walked back outside they saw me cowering a tiny bit. They told me that I have a new home and not to be afraid anymore. I couldn't take it that I was gonna live in a orphanage that I started to run away with both of them yelling at me to come back. The stallion tried to go after me but he couldn't catch up to me. I ran straight into the forest and the stallion gave up chase. While running in the forest I found the cave I am right now living in. over the night I saw a couple animals come up to me and they cuddled a tiny bit with me. When I got up to go look for food during the night I found a wilting tree. I decided to try to help it get back to its full strength so I went and fetched some water from a little pond a little bit away from the bit. When I pored the water all over its roots something started to shine right behind me and when I looked I saw that I had gotten my cutie mark. So ever since that I day I learned more about the forest and its animals and creatures. I even found out the type of beast that killed my family and it was a timberwolve. I also remember what this certain one looked like because it has one thing on it that not other timberwolve has, a scar over its left eye. I vowed that when I find that timberwolve that I would get revenge on it for killing my family. But for now I just learn what I can from the forest and its animals. I even occassionaly help travlers that go through the everfree forest. I help them find food, find shelter, and even help them get home. But I help when they don't see me cause I don't want them to know who I am. So ever so often when a travler comesinto the everfree forest, when they fall asleep I leave some food in front of them. To help them find shelter I make a noise in a direction where some shelter is. To help them get to town I just make a arrow with anything I could find and most of the time they follow where it points. But over the years I made friends with at least one type of every single animal. I learned stuff from all the animals. Like looking for food, stealth, how to keep warm, and a couple bears taught me hunting. But after I hunt what I don't eat I bury and I say a prayer for the animal that I killed and I leave it. Ponys call me a myth. But my name is Green Forest, and I am the Forest Ranger.

**Hey guys and girls this is my first OC story and I hope you all like it with future chapters and I am considering making story's for my other OC's but its all up to my WI (for those that didn't read my profile Writers Imagination) but I really do think that I am gonna do storys for my OC's. this is also my favorite OC and I am gonna use him for the New Lunar Republic. If you are in the new Lunar Republic just PM me Green Forest or put it in the reviews either way I don't care but it would be good to know who is on the New Lunar Republics side. Also if you want me too you could PM me details about your OC and I could make a story for them or add them to a story I have. Except for Becoming a Wonderbolt. That is strictly off limits. But also I am hoping that you guys and girls love my new OC story's and that you would support me while I write them. Also if you didn't read my profile I have a contest for my story call My Little Adventures for the next pony from the Mane 6 I should write about. I am currently writing about twilight and every week until I feel like it I will put up the current votes for the ponys. Well that is all I have and this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I left the cave I went to go check up on the trees around the cave they all looked like they were in good shape until I found a tree that had a lot of dead branches. When I looked around I found out that the tree wasn't getting enough water because of the other trees around it. So I went and got a bucket that was left behind by a traveler about a week ago and I carried it over to the stream just outside the Everfree forest and I filled it up. On my way back with the bucket I met up with one of the bears that had taught me how to catch fish or as they would like to call it hunting. So I do prayers for fish when I am finished eating them which basically sums it up. I watched the bear for a little bit before I went back on my way and after a little bit I made it back to the tree. I poured the water over the roots on the tree and then I put the bucket back where I got it. Before I left the cave I heard screaming coming from the left of me. I grabbed the spear I made to catch fish and I ran towards where the screaming was.

When I got to where the screaming was I saw a little yellow filly cowering towards a dead end of a little canyon that is only about 6 feet deep. I was wondering why she was screaming when I saw why. It was a Timberwolves. So I dropped down in-between the little filly and the Timberwolves. When the Timberwolves saw me it sat down like a dog and looked at me with friendly eyes. "Franky? Is that really you?" I asked. With me saying that franky ran over to me and tried to lick me even though her tongue was made of bark. "okay girl quit it. Its good to see you again. But why were you chasing this filly?" I asked her. She replyed with a few snarls and growls. "she did really?" I said with a little surprise. When I turned to look at the filly she was still cowering a little bit. I walked over to the little filly and she cowered a tiny bit more. "why hello their little one. I think you have something that belongs to the timberwolve." I said. She then pulled out a fish and I took it from her and I gave it to Franky. Franky put it in her mouth and she ran away. "now little filly you need to learn not to take from a timberwolve. Now why did you take it?" I asked the little yellow filly.

"well I was trying to do something nice for ma big sister. She was tired of eating apples which was a first for her and she wanted to have fish. When she went to the market they were out of fish because somepony came and bought it all for their pet. When I saw her come back with no fish I went to a stream to try to catch her a fish and that was when I found the fish and then I was chased by that there timberwolve." She said putting her head down a little.

"well whats your name little filly?" I asked her which brightened up her face a little.

"ma names Applebloom, and you are?" she asked.

"Well ponies call me the Forest Ranger." I said getting a confused look from her.

"well whats your real name?"

"I don't out my real name. but I have a favor to ask you." I said.

"sure. What is it?"

"never come back in here again, okay?"

"well why would I do that?" she asked curiously.

"because of how dangrious it is out here. If that was a timberwolve that I didn't know you would either be dead or severaly injured." I said suddenly causing applebloom to jump.

"well that's why you are here right? I heard storys about you the way ya help the ponies who travel in here." She said while jumping a little.

"well I rather not be seen when I help ponies. I do not want them to know who I am or my past. So if you don't mind never come back in here again. Unless you need something. In that case just wistle near the entrance of the woods and I will come and see what you need and I will get it for you. But for now I knew your intenions were true when you were getting a fish for your big sister. I will take you back to my home to choose one fish that I have caught today." So we started to walk towards my cave looking around at all the nature.

"hey sir? Can I ask ya a question?" applebloom asked.

"well sure. What is it?"

"what does your cutie mark mean?" she asked with a curious tone.

"well it means that I take care of the forest whenever it needs it. Like earlier I was carrying water over to a tree that wasent getting enough." I said with a smile.

"well I hope me and ma friends get our cutie marks soon." She said with a little sigh.

"well all you gotta do is hope. I got mine from taking care of a tree." I said with a smile.

"well okay! But you are the first pony I have seen with those colors? They natural or did you dye them?"

"well they are natural. And here is my home." I said. When we reached the mouth of the cave I walked in and grabbed my bag of fish and I brought it to the mouth of the cave. "so take your pick." I said. So applebloom looked at all the fish and she took the second big one. "well thank you kindly mister I will try to remember you. Maybe you could come live in ponyville sometime." She said with a happy tone.

"well I know the forest the best and I don't think the ponys in ponyville will like me. They might still remember why I ran into the forest and why I have been living here for a while." I said.

"well thank you sir. Do you mind showing me the way out of here?" she asked.

"well I need to anyway. But I need you to make a promise."

"sure what is it?" she asked.

"I need you to tell nopony who I am or where I am."

"sure thing mister." So I led her to the entrance of the forest and I waved good bye to the little earth filly and smiled a little watching her carry the big fish on her back. So I started to walk back into the forest when I saw a tree start to move. I was wondering why heard a howling of a timberwolve coming from the direction it was moving. So I started to run in that direction.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to where the howling was it was franky howling which was weird because it was the middle of the day and she does it in the middle of the night. When I walked up to franky I saw what she was howling at. It happens every year. The Zap apples are coming. "thanks for letting me know franky." I said petting her with my hoove. Luckily I had a hidden trove of zap apple trees and that I have all the animals helping me collect them. The zap apples that get collected I share with the animals and I turn like at least one dozen of them into mulch for some trees. The mulch helps them get stronger and healthier. So I went to the trove of zap apple trees and checked on them all. They were all in healthy shape and the animals that were there were taking care of the trees for me. When they saw me they knew that the zap apples are coming. So I left the trove and I went back to the cave. I didn't even notice that I was there for a while because the moon was out. So I went into the cave and I fell asleep.

I woke up during the night cause I felt a sharp pain that I could never explain. That was when I started to hear laughter and yelling. I went in that direction and I found the source of the laughing. Several earth and unicorn ponies were around a little fire they made. One of the unicorns was trying to chop down a tree and every time the axe hit the tree I got a sharp pain. I went back to the cave trying to ignore the sharp pains I am feeling. When I finally had enough I went to the zap apple trove and I whistled a tiny bit. Some of every single animal that lived in here came over to me and so did franky and 2 other timberwolves. "animals of this forest I need your help. Several ponies are in this forest cutting down the trees for firewood. Will you help me?" I asked the animals. Franky and the timberwolves came over and so did a bear and a few bunnies but the rest of the animals were scared. "you all don't need to come but I know you are scared. But any help is appreciated." I said. No other animal came over so I left the trove with the animals that were coming with me and we all walked over to where the ponies were. When all the animals were set up I whistled and our trap started. Franky howled spooking the ponies and then she started to growl. Then the bears that had come with me then jumped out of the bushes scaring the earth ponies but the unicorns got in front of them getting ready to use magic. But that was what I hoped for them to do. Then the timberwolves showed their eyes to the earth ponies as they tapped on one of the unicorns shoulders and he saw the eyes. When they notified the other unicorn he got scared and thay all started to run away. While the bears chased them away the timberwolves helped me remove anything that notified that ponies were camping here. I threw water onto the fire and then I hid all the chopped wood and then I hid the ashes with a small pile of leaves while the timberwolves tore the tent to pieces and then throwing them into the stream that was near the campsite. When the bears came back we had made it so it looked like there was no campsite. I thanked the animals and they all went back to their homes and I went back to the cave and fell back asleep.

The next couple days were not that eventful so I don't think I am gonna think about them. On the day that the zap apples were gonna be here all the animals that are gonna help collect the zap apples and myself. As soon as they sprouted we all went to work. The bunnies collected the zap apples that the birds dropped from the trees and the timberwolves made sure nopony came near the cave. I even heard a pony scream while running away from the timberwolves. The bears went to gather food for everypony while we all worked. We got about half of the trees empty before it was time for lunch. The bears collected berries for the bunnies, seeds for the birds, fish for themselves and for the timberwolves, some special grass for the deer, nuts for the squirrels, and they even collected a couple apples for me. When we all finished eating we got back to work and we collected all of the apples just like every year since they started to help me gather them. So I gave 10 zap apples to every animal which still left me about a whole bunch of them and they all waved goodbye as they went back home. As soon as they left I carried the zap apples back to my cave and I took a dozen of them and I started to turn them into mulch. Each zap apple made about a bucket full of mulch. So I took 6 buckets full of mulch and I put them around the zap apple trees to keep them nice and strong. When I got back to the cave I collected the rest of the mulch and I put it all around the forest where there were no trees. My zap apple mulch works in about 5 days cause after that there is a new tree. Who knew they have that kind of power. When it became nighttime I heard a snarl and growl coming from the caves entrance. When I looked to see what it was it was him. The same timberwolve that had killed my family and I could tell by the scar. "I never thought I would see the day that I would get my revenge on you. But now I can and I will you beast." I grabbed my spear and I went back out of the cave. The timberwolve started to circle and so did. When it stopped moving so did I and then it leaped at me. I dodged it and I wounded it a little but it immediately healed because it landed in a pile of twigs. Such power is not ordinary. But when it lept again I dodged it again but this time it expected that and it knocked me into the rock wall by my cave causeing me to scream. I tried to get back up but the pain was to great. It was slowly walking towards me and then it lept. I closed my eyes waiting for the end when I heard it get hit. When I reopened my eyes it was running away and a orange pony was running to me but by the time it got to me I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I still felt a sharp pain in my back but that was also when I noticed my surroundings. When I sat up I realized I was in a house and I recognized a little yellow filly sleeping on a chair next to where I was. I was trying to remember what happened when the orange earth pony walked in and saw me awake. "Well it's about time ya woke up." She said carrying a glass of water on her back. Not even I know how she could balance that. She set it down on a little table that was next to the chair Applebloom was sleeping on and I picked it up and drank it. "You gave Applebloom a scare when I brought ya here. She says that you were the one that gave her the fish that she brought here. Is that right sugercube?" she asked.

"Yes I did give her that fish but it was after I saved her from a Timberwolves after she stole a fish from it. Luckily I knew the Timberwolves and it didn't attack. She even told me why she wanted the fish." I said.

"Well it does get tiring after a while. But why were you fighting that large Timberwolves? It was about to kill you if I hadn't come along when I heard you scream." She said.

"I would rather not talk about that. It makes me remember my past and I want to get my revenge. Now where in equestria am I?" I asked.

"Well you are at our farm in sweet apple acres. Luckily I was still out picking zap apples when I heard your scream but coming to help you made us lose a bunch of them." She said getting a surprised look from me.

"You harvest zap apples too?" I asked.

"Why yes we do. We are the apple family after all. Names applejack. What's your name pardner?" she asked me.

"I rather not give my real name but I heard that the ponies that come out of the forest call me the Forest Ranger." I said surprising her.

"So you're the one all the ponies in Ponyville are talking about every once in a while. There are even a few of them who think that made you angry when they camped out in the forest. I think like 2 earth pony mares and 2 unicorn stallions? Did you have something to do with that?" she asked.

"Yes I did. They were destroying the forest and I do not want that to happen. How long has she been there?" I asked pointing at Applebloom.

"She's been there ever since I brought you back here. Which should be for about 2 days" she said getting another surprised look from me.

"I have been here for 2 days! I hope the animals aren't worrying about me." I said.

"Now you sound like another one of my friends. But why did you ask that we also harvested zap apples?" she asked with a curious tone.

"Well I harvested my own zap apples." I said surprising her. Wow there are a lot of surprises today.

"Really? I thought Granny smith accidentally killed all the zap apple trees except for the ones here. Guess not. Maybe once you are feeling better you can show us where your zap apple trees are." She said.

"Well we have over 100 zap apple trees and I collected them all." I said getting yet another surprise from her.

"100 ZAP APPLE TREEAS AND YOU COLLECTED THEM ALL! Did you get some unicorns help or what?" she asked.

"No I had help from the animals. I give each animal that helps 10 zap apples but I am still left with a bunch. But I turn a dozen zap apples into very reliable mulch." I said.

"Mulch? Didn't know you can do that with zap apples. What does it do?" she asked.

"Well it helps your trees grow and if you put it in an area where there are no trees and in 5 days there is a fully grown tree depending on the seed you put in it. But it is a very complicated recipe and it takes some time to master." I said.

"Well you have got to show us that recipe some time. We basically just turn all of the zap apples we get into food products. But why do you think that your animals are worried. The only tame animals that are around here are at my friend Fluttershys house? Also why are you living in the Everfree forest?" she asked. Man she has a lot of questions.

"Well first of all they aren't tamed they are still wild but they are my friends. But the second question is too personal to answer. When do you think I will be able to go back home?" I asked.

"Well maybe today depending on how you are feeling. But for now let's get you outside for some fresh air. Applebloom stayed up the entire time you were here. She didn't even go to school which makes me mad but then she told me about how you helped her and she fell asleep when I last came in here which I think was about a couple hours ago." She said. She helped me get out of the bed and helped me down the stairs and I met with a big red stallion that has orange hair. "Hey Big Mac, this is the pony that I brought back 2 days ago." She said. He looked me over and I smiled just a little but I also backed up a little which seemed to make him wonder why I was backing up. "Don't worry mister he is as sweet as they come." Applejack said. That reassured me so I approached him. "So let me take a guess. You're her big brother?" I asked.

"eeyup." He said. Applejack helped me outside and we took a little walk and big mac followed us to make sure we stayed safe. While we were walking I saw the apple orchard and was amazed at the size of it. We started to hear howling and applejack was getting worried. We then saw like 3 Timberwolves running at us coming from the Everfree forest but they were still quite a distance away. "Timberwolves? This far away from the Everfree forest! They must be really desperate if they ran out of food." Applejack said. She and big mac got in front of me to try to keep me safe. When they were only about 10 feet away from us they stopped and I recognized the lead Timberwolve. "Wait! Don't hurt them." I said confusing both applejack and big mac.

"Why? These are Timberwolves." Applejack said with a confused look.

"Let me try something." I said. Both of them let me through and I walked up to the lead timberwolve. I crouched down next to it and it started to lick me.

"I thought I recognized you franky." I said causing her to lick some more and the other 2 Timberwolves sitting down.

"Wait you know these Timberwolves? They are killing animals and they tried to kill ma sister." Applejack said with an angry look on her face.

"Well these Timberwolves are some of my animal friends from the forest. I saved this one here from a trap and she and her friends became my friends. They helped me survive out in the Everfree. Also this is the timberwolve that was mad at your sister when she took the fish from it." I said getting a surprised look on their faces.

"Wait so this is the same timberwolve?" she asked.

"Yep. This is franky." I said. Franky growled and snarled a tiny bit and she told me the names of the other 2 Timberwolves.

"And she is saying that that one is Tim and that that one is her mate. She is telling me that these other 2 are her family." I said.

"Wait a minute. You can understand them?" big mac said.

"Yes I can. I lived with them ever since I was a foal." I said. But at that moment I realized my mistake and they heard what I said.

"Wait ever since you were a foal? You mean you have been living in there for a very long time?" applejack said with a little bit of surprise.

"I would rather not go into that subject just yet because I am not ready to reveal my past. Mind if they stay here while I get better?" I asked. Applejack turned around with big mac and I could see they were talking it over. I was hoping that they would let them stay but I doubt it because franky almost hurt Applebloom. They turned back around and I was waiting for their answer.

"They can stay on a couple conditions. They cannot go into town and they have to sleep in the barn." Applejack said. I put a smile on my face and I hugged all 3 of the Timberwolves. "Big mac needs to go into town to get some help with one of his chores so you think you're up for some harvesting?" she asked.

"I think I might be able to help. But be warned I only ever harvested zap apple trees." I said getting a surprised look from big mac as he looked at his sister with a confused look.

"I'll tell you about it later big mac for now go get your buddies to help you with your chores." She said. Big mac just shrugged his shoulders and he left to go into town as applejack led me to over where we were going to harvest. While we got to work I felt a little pain but I thought it was just coming from all the hard work. When I took a break I was feeling sharp pains like every couple seconds. Applejack came over to me to see what was wrong. "Ya okay there sugercube?" she asked.

"I think I am fine. Probably just from all the hard work." I said. Just then I felt a major pain spike and my head felt dizzy and then I fell over hearing applejack yelling.

"BIG MAC GET OVER HEAR QUICK!"


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I was back in the house in the bed I had woken up in before. When I looked at the stool next to me Applebloom was no longer there and there was a cup of water on the table. I drank the water and I got up from the bed and I started to go down stairs. I heard talking coming from the kitchen so I stopped just before I got to the door and I listened to their conversation. "So let me get this straight. Before you got to where we were you and your buddies had just finished cutting down a large tree near the edge of the Everfree forest?" I heard applejack say.

"Eeyup." I heard big mac say.

"I'm starting to wonder if this guy is more then we think he is. He befriended 3 Timberwolves for pony's sake."

"Eeyup."

"I think we need to ask him about his past before we can fully trust him. But we are going to need to ask while he is here." I heard enough when I heard her say it so I revealed myself to them surprising them both.

"I am not talking about my past until I am ready to give it. And if you try to force me remember that I still have my animal friends to help me. Now I will be leaving. Thank you for letting me stay here but I can't seem to trust you ponies enough. Good day." I left before they could even get a word out and I walked over to the barn. When I opened the door Applebloom was playing with Tim. When Applebloom saw me she ran over to me. "You're awake! I am so glad to see that you are okay. What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I am fetching my friends so we can go back home." I said getting a confused look from Applebloom.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I am not welcome here anymore." I said. As I walked out of the barn the Timberwolves followed me. As soon as we got out of the barn we started to run towards the forest. As soon as we entered the forest the Timberwolves led me back to my cave and they left to go find something to eat. As I entered the cave I saw that I was missing at least 3 zap apples and then I remembered when the timberwolve injured me. The timberwolve even messed up my supplies so I started to clean up. After I finished cleaning up I noticed that it was in the middle of the night. I heard a bush shuffling and when I went over to look it was Applebloom. "What are you doing here Applebloom?" I asked.

"I followed you to find out why you ran away." She said.

"I ran away because I do not want your family to know about my past." I said.

"You seem like a nice pony. Why don't you want any pony to learn about your past?" she asked.

"Because it brings back painful memories about my family." I said.

"But if you remember your family they are still in your heart no matter what you do." She said. When I heard her say that I realized that she actually had a point.

"I will tell you my story. But I only wish that you don't give me any sympathy." I said.

"okay." She said. I led her into the cave and I whistled. Franky and her family came out of the forest a few seconds later and stopped next to me. "Make sure no pony gets near this cave please. I am telling something. Personal." I said.

Franky nodded and told her family and they went to the entrance. I went inside the cave and I sat down next to Applebloom. "Well this all happened on my birthday when I became 3. I and my family were having so much fun. Then a knock came from the door and my dad went to see who it was. While me, my mom, and sister were still playing my dad started to scream. When we all went to the door there was blood smeared from the door out into the woods because we lived inside the Everfree forest. He was screaming for us to run away when his screaming suddenly stopped. My mom closed and locked the door when we heard a noise coming from the front door. When we looked outside it was a timberwolve at the door. Before we could move away the timberwolve it jumped through the window and it grabbed our mom. She screamed for us to run and that is exactly what we did. We were about I think 50 feet from the house when her screaming stopped and we saw it running at us. We started running again and while we were running I lost my sister. When I went back to look for her she screamed and then it suddenly stopped. Then the timberwolve jumped out of the bush and started to chase me. I made it back to the house and I went into the closet and I closed the door. After a little while of scratching at the door I heard yelling. Then suddenly the door opened and 3 unicorn stallions were at the door holding pitchforks and torches. They took me back to town and they took me to a building. As 2 of the stallions left I suddenly realized that the building that I was brought to was an orphanage. When the stallion that was still there came out with an earth pony mare I started to run towards the Everfree forest and I lived here ever since." When I finished my story I looked at Applebloom and she was crying a little.

"I'm sorry that I agreed to give you no sympathy. But that is very tragic." She said crying a little more. I went over and startled to try to calm her down when I started to hear snarls coming from the entrance. When I went to the entrance franky and her family were gone. I heard a twig snap behind me and when I turned around I got knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke back up I realized that I was back at the farm and that my head was still hurting from when I was knocked out. I got out of the bed and I tried to go downstairs. When I got down the stairs I tried to walk out the door but it wouldn't budge. "ya trying to leave so early sugercube." I heard behind me. When I turned around I saw applejack standing at the doorway to the kitchen.

"well I rather not be a burden." I said.

"well until we find out what ya did to Applebloom you are not allowed to leave." She said with a frown on her face.

"I didn't do anything to her." I said.

"WE KNOW YA DID SOMETHING BECAUSE SHE HAS BEEN CRYING SINCE WE BROUGHT YOU AND HER BACK HERE. Now I am gonna ask ya again. What did ya do to her?" she asked again with a little bit more force in her voice.

"as I said. I did nothing." I said causing her to get a little bit more angry. But then she smiled a little bit.

"well I didn't want ta do this to ya but I guess we have to use force." She said smiling. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I fell over blacking out again.

This time when I woke back up I was tied to a chair in a dark room. Then suddenly a bright light light turned on shining into my face blinding me for a couple seconds. "now that you are awake I have a couple rules. Only I ask the questions and you must answer them." I heard a feminine voice say.

"fine ask your stupid questions." I said.

"first of all what is your name?" she asked.

"that is personal." I said. After I said that I got punched in the gut causing me to lose my breath and making it hard to breath a little. "as I said you must answer the questions." She said again.

"next question then. Why do you live in the Everfree forest?"

"that is also personal." I said then getting punched in the gut again.

"fine last question. What did you do to Applebloom?" she said with a little force in her tone.

"I did nothing to her." I said while again getting punched in the gut.

"answer the question. What did you do to Applebloom." She asked again.

"i. did. Nothing." I said and again being punched again.

"this is the last time I am gonna ask. **What**." Hit. "**did**." Hit. "**you**." Hit. "**do**." Hit. "**to**." Hit. "**Applebloom**?" she asked taking hold of my mane putting her face next to mind so close I could feel her breathing.

"nothing." I said. She then started to slap me and I could feel my nose start to bleed. When she finally stopped hitting me she was breathing hard. "had enough?" I asked her. Then I was punched in the head and I was knocked out again.

This time when I woke back up I was back in the bed.. when I walked over to the door I was in so much pain on my face and stomach. When I reached the door I heard talking. "when are we gonna try to interrogate him again?" I heard the mare that was interrogating me.

"maybe in a couple of minutes. Big mac knocked him out cold with that last punch." I heard applejack say.

"well what did you call me here for if you didn't want to interrogate him?"

"still it might still be a couple hours before he wakes up. If he wakes up before that I will be surprised." After I heard that I tried to open the window but in the process making a lot of noise. When I looked at the door applejack burst into the room and saw me trying to get out the window. When I finally opened the window I saw a familiar red hoove punch me in the face and knock me out again.

When I woke back up I found that I was in a basement when I saw that the walls were made of stone. I tried the door to the basement to find it locked. "I have got to stop getting knocked out." I said to myself. When I walked back down the steps and back onto the floor I saw a mirror so I went over there to see what I looked at after my several beatings. I saw that my nose had stopped bleeding and that I was amazed that I had no bruises on me. I then heard some pony open the door and when I looked I saw applejack carrying a plate of food with some water. I watched her as she set it down on a table I didn't notice and she looked at me. "ya know this would all be easier if ya told us what ya did ta her." She said. She watched me for a couple minutes hoping for a response but I didn't give her one. After that she sighed a little bit and started to walk back up the stairs. Just before she closed the door she looked back at me. "ya best be glad that we finally stopped Applebloom from crying. Because big mac promised to severly hurt you if she cryed any longer. But now she wont talk to us. So if you want to get out of here you might want to confess." She said before she closed the door. I went over to see what she had brought down and I saw that she had brought down apple mush and a cup of water.

After I finished eating I started to walk around in circles wondering what was gonna happen next. Just then the door opened again and in walked in a very angry big macintosh. He walked down the stairs and walked over to me and stopped right in front of me. "so what you here for? To apologiz-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence because he punched me in my cheek knocking me into the wall. When I looked back up he was lifting me up against the wall he then threw me at the opposite end of the basement. When he reached me again hit started to beat the heck out of me. I started to hear some yelling coming from upstairs between him hitting me. "where is-" hit. "why did-" hit. "open the-" hit. Then suddenly the door opened and applejack ran down the stairs pulling big mac off me. She then walked over to me and I was barely keeping my eyes open. "don't worry pardner. You're going to be just fine." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	7. NOTICE

**Hey readers of this story. I am just telling you all something about this story. This story is the first of 6 different ponies point of views and this is my favorite OC. The next story that is gonna be written is called The Magic of Night. This is gonna be a story…. Um well… I don't know how to talk about it without giving stuff away but as soon as the 6 pony OC's point of views are done there is gonna be one big story having them all in it. All of the ponies that are talking in the storys were all made by me and the ponie of this story is my absolute favorite because it has the colors of my Halo Reach Spartan, he also has my love of nature. He is very kind. But I didn't lose my parents or lived in the woods even though I want to live in the woods. Well I am just letting you all know the stor that is happening next and also if you find out when Rainbow Dash says that a pony is living with her just put a review in the story on that chapter and every time I put up a chapter I will put up the names of the people that find them. And also I am still doing Becoming a Wonderbolt so don't think I abandoned it but I am researching plane shows and I am turning them into wonderbolt shows for the next chapter of it. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	8. Chapter 7

When I woke back up I was back in the bed and I saw applejack next to me. When she saw my eyes open she started to cry just a little bit. "We are so sorry. If only we just listened to you this would not of happened." She said. I sat up and she was surprised when I hugged her. She pushed me away a couple seconds of me hugging her. "But we hurt ya and we didn't listen to ya. Why are ya forgiving us?" she asked.

"Well I learned that every pony needs a second chance." I said. This time she hugged me. After about a minute or so she let go.

"Applebloom told us why she was crying and she even told us your backstory." She said.

"Well I think it was right to tell her but I don't think she should have told you my backstory because I still don't trust you and big mac yet." I said. Just then Applebloom came into the room and saw me awake. As soon as she saw me awake she ran over and jumped onto the bed and hugged me. "I told ma sister everything and big brother everything. I know that ya would not have wanted me to tell them but it was the only way to get them to believe me." She said. I started to hug the little yellow filly back but I let go after a couple seconds.

"Well even though I am glad that I wasn't going to get beat up anymore. I still didn't want you to tell any pony." I said causing her to look down. As she got off the bed applejack looked back up at me.

"So I am guessing that the timberwolve ya were fighting when I first found ya was the one that killed your family?" she asked. I thought that I shouldn't tell her the answer but I have been through enough.

"Yes that was the same timberwolve. I could tell by the scar on its left eye." I said.

"Well still sorry about big mac and ma friend." She said.

"Well who was your friend?" I asked.

"Oh her. That is some pony ya are about ta meet. Come on in." she yelled. A cyan Pegasus walked into the room and she had a rainbow mane and tail. "Uh hey there." She said.

"Well I never knew that a Pegasus could hit so hard because they are so light." I said getting a smile on her face.

"I may be a mare but that doesn't mean that I can't hit as hard as a colt." She said laughing a little.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I said.

'"well I'm rainbow dash. And you are?"

"Well I don't feel comfortable giving my real name so just call me Ranger." I said getting a shock from her.

"Wait? So you are the FOREST RANGER! YOU ARE JUST ABOUT AS POPULAR AS THE WONDERBOLTS!" she yelled also making both me and applejack squirm to keep our hearing.

"Really rainbow? I think ya almost made us lose our hearing." Applejack said.

"Uhhhh. Sorry. But what ya doing here anyway?" she asked. While I told her the story applejack left a couple of times to check up on her family and when I was just finishing my story she brought in some apple cider. "And that is my story." I finished saying. I was about to grab one of the cups of apple cider that applejack brought up when I saw rainbow dash's eyes. "No way rainbow dash. Leave some for all 3 of us." She said with rainbow dash trying to take them all. When she finally restrained herself she looked at us with a sorry look. "sorry." She said. We all grabbed a cup of apple cider and when I tasted it, it tasted like zap apples. "This is delicious. I never had zap apple cider before." I said with a smile on my face. "Well it is our old family recipe. But that was our last supplies of zap apple cider and also the last of our zap apple products." She said with a little sigh.

"Well if you help me to my cave I might be able to help you with that. And you might want to bring Applebloom and big mac too." I said. Rainbow dash helped me out of the bed as applejack went to get big mac and Applebloom and met us at the entrance to the Everfree forest. Before we went into the Everfree forest Big Mac walked up to me. "Uh… sorry about beating you up." He said. I was surprised because that was the first time I heard him talk when he wasn't saying eeyup.

"You are forgiven big mac, but please next time. Wait until you get an explanation." I said causing every pony to laugh. When we got on our into the Everfree forest every time we saw a timberwolve everypony got scared but it left after it howled. When we reached my cave I noticed some blood on the ground. "Did you punch me hard enough to make me bleed? Wow you are strong." I told big mac. When we reached the entrance to my cave I ushered them inside. As soon as they were all inside I waited outside of the cave for a little bit. Before I went in I heard a scream coming from Applebloom. When I ran in I was amazed to see them all trapped in a net surrounded by all the animals that I had made friends with. "HEY LET THEM GO!" I yelled to the animals. All of the animal's heads to turned to where I was speaking and they all put a smile on their faces as they ran over to me and hugged me. "Yes. Yes. I missed you all to. But could you please let my new friends down." I asked the animals. All the animals except a bunny ran over to the net trying to get them down. I heard the rabbit say a few things before it saw my face and it ran over to help get them down.

As soon as they got the ponies down rainbow dash flew over to me. "You know you remind me of a pony who is living with me right now." She said. When applejack heard that she got a little smirk on her face.

"Well ya didn't tell us that there is another pony in town rainbow." She said.

"Well because he doesn't want ponies to know he is here. Now why are we here again?" rainbow dash asked.

"Well follow me. I need to make sure that there are no more traps." I said. We then started to venture into the cave even further. When we reached a corner in the cave I made sure there were no traps before I looked back at the group. "Now when you go around this corner just know that you will have to ask the animals permission to see it." I said. As they all looked at the animals that were following us and they nodded I went around the corner and as all of them came into view they all had opened mouths. In front of us were all the extra zap apples that were not eaten ever since I first started harvesting them. "There are so many of them. How do ya have all of these without the animals eating them?" Applejack asked.

"Well they do eat them but they all take like one a week and remember that I told you that we harvest 100 zap apple trees a year." I said causing Rainbow Dash, Applebloom, and Big Mac to open their mouths in awe.

"I will tell you all later for now why don't you go back and get a wagon." I said. Big mac and Rainbow Dash went back out of the cave and went back to the farm. When they got back they had a big wagon. We all started to load zap apples into the wagon and as soon as we were done Applejack put a tarp over the zap apples and I looked at her. "Just to make sure that nopony tries to steal any or know we have them. Especially Filthy Rich." I understood what she said and they all started to leave.

"But please don't tell anypony about this please." I asked. They all promised that they won't tell anypony and the apple family went on their way.

"I got to go meet up with a friend that has been living with me. See ya later Ranger." Rainbow Dash said. She left the cave and I walked outside and finally realized that it was day time and I went out of the cave to check on the trees.


	9. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


	10. Chapter 8

After I finished checking on the trees and watering the ones that needed them I walked back to the cave and I found a little pink filly standing at the entrance to the cave. "May I help you little one?" I asked surprising her.

"What are you doing on my daddy's property? Get out NOW!" she yelled.

"I do not know what you are talking about but this is my home. Now how about you get off of my property little filly before I chase you out." I yelled.

"This is my daddy's property so either you leave or you tell me what you are hiding. I saw that wagon leave here with one of the blank flanks and her family." She said smiling.

"If you must know I am the caretaker of the forest and also a rare apple farmer." I said before I could even think. As I caught what I said she started to smile.

"Rare apple farmer! Then I guess I will be telling my father about this. So long…" she said as she walked away. I then noticed that she also had a tiara on her head. As I walked into the cave I saw that there were no filly tracks so I sighed with relief when I saw that she had never entered the cave. I needed to relocate the zap apples or make them more hidden. As I exited the cave I saw a white Pegasus flying over the forest with rainbow dash speeding after them. Must be her friend I thought. As I walked towards the farm I saw some of the creatures that I knew that nopony but me knew. I saw leachers, snatchers, and a bunch of other creatures as well. Note to self-write a book about them. As I continued to walk towards the farm I heard talking. "Are you sure daughter that he said rare apple farmer?" I heard a voice say.

"Of course I heard him daddy. Why else would I come get you." I heard a familiar voice say. It was that filly from earlier and she already got her dad here. Well hay feathers. As I stepped into view I saw the filly and her dad. "Get out of my forest." I said through my clenched teeth.

"This is not your forest pony. Leave now before I am forced to get the royal guards here to arrest you." He said. I then noticed his cutie mark was of a bag with a money sign on it.

"I have lived here my entire life. If you think I am going to leave my home you are wrong." I said.

"Then let's make a deal. I give you 500000 bits just for you to leave." He said smiling thinking that I would say yes.

"No. if you think you can buy my life's work from me then you are wrong." I said. He looked surprised that I said no. "Then I will be back with some of the royal guards to arrest you." He said walking away with his daughter. As I watched them until I could no longer see them I sighed knowing that I will need some help with this. As I exited the forest and reached the apple farm I found that Applejack and her family had made it back with the wagon and were already harvesting more apples. "I see you made it back with the zap apples." I said surprising her.

"Yes we did and thank ya again for giving them to us." she said. Before I could respond I was knocked onto the ground and something landed onto me. When I looked at the pony who did this it was a pink pony with balloons for a cutie mark. "Are you excited as I am? I hope you are because I never threw a party for 6 ponies at once before so this is all new to me but my names pinkie pie and I am wondering if you are free tonight? Yes okay then I will see you at sugercube corner for the party bye." She said rather quickly before she got off of me and started to run towards the town. "That was pinkie pie. She throws parties for everypony that is new to Ponyville. But if you don't go to the party she will at some point keep on throwing them until you finally go to one." Applejack said.

"Well I can see that already. So then see you later tonight?" I said.

"Yes ya will. Then I can introduce ya to my other friends." She said. As I said goodbye I walked into town for the first time in a very long time and I started to walk around seeing what changed and what didn't. As I finished looking around I met back at the farm and I followed Applejack to the party. As we entered the party I went over and watched 2 stallions dance it out. I must say black pony was really showing off a lot of good moves. But I still didn't feel safe in the town. I always felt safer in the forest. As he finished dancing Applejack walked over. "Time to meet the other new ponies." She said. As she led me into a room where there were about 5 other ponies. As they all introduced themselves I started to feel pains in my stomach. But I pushed them aside. As it came my turn I started to say that I wanted them to call me ranger until I instantly felt an immense amount of pain in my chest as I fell onto the ground blacking out from the pain.


End file.
